existencefandomcom-20200214-history
Sheridan
"You enjoy competition. You thrive on it. It's too bad you don't ever win." -BMD teasing Sheridan when they were young. Sheridan was an Elder Goddess living created during the height of the Ram War. She was created by Aforta along with her brother Nicholas in order to become the new generation of Elders. Sheridan and her mother were very alike. They both were weaponmasters and combat experts. Sheridan was on the frontlines of every major war in Existence, serving as a General. During the Dimensional Wars, she was called upon by many of the Elders' allies and fought in almost every major battle. Without Sheridan, the war could've ended very differently for the Dimensional Alliance. After the Dimensional Meld, she, like the other Elders, took a less active role in Existence politics. They usually advised BMD and the Republic leaders, and seldom went into battle. Sheridan returned to the field when the Vullarian War broke out, and even fought in the Great Galactic War. She was grievously injured by Ramas during the first Char offensive, but later recovered. When BMD was mortally wounded and lost his powers, Sheridan took over as Highmother of the Elder Gods. Currently, she continues to serve as Highmother and works closely with BMD to further the aims of the Empire. Biography To be added. Personality and Traits As a young Elder God, Sheridan was seen as a brash and headstrong woman. She was prideful of her abilities and skills, never hesitant about displaying them. Like her mother, Sheridan was a powerful weaponmaster and a skilled combat specialist. She usually pitted her talents against BMD, who was as much a rival as he was a close friend of hers. BMD usually won the small competitions, but these did not negatively impact their relationship. As she matured and grew more powerful, Sheridan's tempermant also evolved. By the time of the Dimensional Wars, Sheridan turned from a brash and tempermental young woman into a calm and collected adult. She continued to fight on the front lines, hoping to one day bring BMD back into the fold. After the Meld, Sheridan continued to serve as an advisor to BMD and his allies. BMD turned to her with many matters, and much of the Intelligence Agents' training was delegated to her throughout the years. Sheridan was not deterred when Kaostos decided to name BMD his heir instead of her. She served faithfully despite the disappointment, and eventually became Highmother herself when BMD was mortally wounded by Ramas. Relationships Kaostos and Aforta Kaostos and Sheridan had a close relationship throughout the years of the Dimensional Wars and the Meld. She worked closely with Kaostos, carrying out his orders with great precision. She was his right hand on many issues and operations. It was a great surprise that she was not named his heir, but she had long accepted that Kaostos made his decisions accordingly and not without proper thought. When Kaostos ascended, she was very saddened adn hoped to carry out his wishes by continuing to watch over and advise BMD. Sheridan was also very close to her mother, Aforta. They were very alike in many respects, especially that of their chosen disciplines. Aforta continued to help Sheridan grow, even forging her weapons. The rumor of how "Starflare" and "Sunskimmer" were created entail that Aforta had forged the twin swords in the fires of Existence's star, Adamantus. These swords were her weapon of choice for much of her life. Sarah, Nicholas, and Raphael Sarah and Sheridan grew very close after BMD's departure from the Elder Gods. They shared the drive to bring BMD back into the fold, constantly searching for him as the eons passed. The two were usually sent on missions with one another, and were viewed as the modern day Cinta and Aforta, a thought that Kaostos encouraged. Sheridan was also very close to her brother, Nicholas. The two worked closely to formulate military strategies during the wars they took a part in. Whereas Nicholas would usually draw out plans, Sheridan would ensure they were executed properly. Sheridan had a similar relationship with Raphael. Though the two seldom worked directly with each other, they still cared for one another. Raphael stayed behind the scenes of the Great Galactic War in order to care for Sheridan when she was wounded by Ramas. BMD BMD and Sheridan had somewhat of a sibling rivalry when they were younger. Despite this, they cared for one another deeply. Sheridan was heartbroken when BMD left the Elders to pursue his own goals. She and Sarah searched for BMD constantly, eventually uncovering that he had been to Gaia. Sheridan was horrified by what BMD had begun to do on Faraway. She, like the other Elders, believed that he could be redeemed, so they fought on the side of the Dimensional Alliance. After the Meld, she continued as an Elder advisor to BMD, even following him to form the Elders' Empire. Although she was disappointed that BMD became Highfather instead of her, she continued to be BMD's most trusted advisor. The duties of Highmother finally came to her when BMD lost his powers when facing Ramas. Today, the two continue to advise one another on thier respective roles, never losing sight of furthering the goals of the Empire. Physical Appearance Like all the of the Elder females, Sheridan was physically striking, belying her formiddable combat abilities and considerable weapon talents. She had flowing, brown hair, which fell past her shoulders into the small of her back. She wore a form-fitting combat skinsuit that was usually covered by a large, blue robe. Her twin swords: "Starflare" and "Sunskimmer" were always at her sides and within reach. Her had fair, flawless skin that glew in the light. Her eyes were large and blue, matching her robes and color of choice. As Highmother, she traded her combat skinsuit for the more regal robes befitting her role. Powers and Abilities Sheridan was a skilled and powerful warrior, trained in many deadly combat styles and all manners of weapons and arms. She was known as a combat prodigy during her earlier years, a talent that helped feed her pride. Aforta encouraged her development, knowing that one day she would surpass her and become even more powerful. Sheridan was also skilled in using various forms of magic. Her preferred magic discipline encompassed the use of elemental fire and shielding techniques. Unlike many Elders who specialized in a single discipline, Sheridan was a master of both physical and magical forms she studied. Her shielding magic was the only thing that saved her during her encounter with Ramas. Sheridan's shield was powerful enough to hold back the Vullarian remnants and a direct attack from the Umbral Staff, though at great cost to her health. Before Ramas could deliver the killing blow, Sarah intervened and saved her peer's life. As Highmother, she gained considerable amounts of power, but much of it was lost when BMD fell to Ramas. Although she did not gain all the powers past Highfathers had left for their heirs, she was still a formiddable being, and still one of the most powerful in Existence. Category:Elder Gods